


A Knight's Place

by 42percentcrit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Guinevere is thirsty, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, that's it that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42percentcrit/pseuds/42percentcrit
Summary: Something is troubling the Queen of Bern. Her most loyal knight wants to help.





	A Knight's Place

It had been a good day, but something was causing the brow of the otherwise beautiful young queen of Bern to wrinkle with-- concern? sadness? frustration? Though peace had been restored to the recently war-torn kingdom and Guinevere's place on the throne secured, there was much that might trouble her, thought the wyvern knight escorting her back to her chambers. By now, the likelihood of assassins in the castle had dwindled away to probably as little as it ever would, and a guard at all times was perhaps not strictly necessary, but neither the Queen nor her most devoted knight had felt any need to change their arrangements. Wherever Guinevere was, Melady would not be far.

The Queen paused as they reached the heavy wooden door of her room, and Melady took the opportunity to inquire,

"Majesty? Is something on your mind?"

Guinevere glanced up at the slightly taller woman, then looked quickly away and began to twist a strand of hair distractedly with one hand. "Guinevere," she muttered.

Melady smiled softly. This, too, was an arrangement which they hadn't felt the need to change, though they kept it out of earshot of most.

"As you wish. Is there anything on your mind, Guinevere?"

The queen wound the strand of hair a few more times tightly around her finger before dropping her hand and saying, "It's nothing."

"Forgive me, but I know you better than that."

The queen sighed, pushing the door open. "True," she murmured as she stepped inside. Melady waited, but no further explanation was forthcoming. Guinevere coughed daintily, an affected cough, and the knight realized she was holding the door open. Understanding, Melady followed and shut the door quietly but firmly behind them.

With another, bigger sigh, Guinevere shrugged off her overcoat and flung it unceremoniously on her bed, dropping heavily down beside it. Melady raised an eyebrow in surprise; normally Guinevere tried to maintain restraint and grace even in private, loathe to do anything that might be seen as childish or emotional-- for instance, carelessly tossing her coat around and pouting.

Normally, Melady found these slips in composure somewhat reassuring, a sign that despite all the sorrow the young queen had faced and all the burdens she bore she was still at heart the same vibrant girl Melady had seen laugh and cry so often when they were both younger, when Melady had first entered the service of the then-princess. Today, though, she was disconcerted that something had put her queen so out of sorts without her realizing or even having a clue as to what it could be.

"Guinevere?" She moved toward the bed and put a hand gently on the queen's shoulder.

"You needn't worry, Melady." Guinevere was looking away, and sounded embarrassed. "It's nothi-- it's very silly, I assure you." She covered Melady's gloved hand with one of her own, bare, hot even through the cloth between them.

"I could be more sure if you would tell me what it is," Melady countered. Guinevere finally met her gaze, face red, and she found her concern giving way to curiosity.

"I know there are more important matters to think about, much more important, but... for instance, do you ever... " The queen cleared her throat. "... _miss_ Galle?"

The mention of Melady's old companion, one of the many casualties of the war, took the knight aback, but Guinevere pressed on before she could answer.

"That is, I'm sure you do, I must apologize for such a tactless question. Even if it has been some time now, the loss of those we love is... again, I apologize. Only, I meant, not so much Galle himself but... do you ever miss..." Too preoccupied with her words to be aware of her hands, she absently began to run her slim thumb back and forth across Melady's hand, which was still resting on her shoulder. "...being _with_ him?"

Ah. Though Guinevere had shared many private thoughts with Melady, none had touched on matters of this sort before.

The knight's reply was careful and measured. "There was nothing we shared that I do not now have."

"But-- but you were lovers, were you not? And now, unless you are even more discreet than I realized, I don't believe that anyone has..." She cleared her throat again, "been accompanying you, of late."

"I've been accompanying _you_."

Somehow, Guinevere's face managed to turn even redder. "You know that isn't what I meant."

"I know." Melady breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "What you said is half correct."

"Half?"

"I do miss Galle. I did love him, but as... a very dear friend. I loved him with my heart." She could feel her own face heating in a blush, despite her efforts to control it. "Not with my body."

There was a pause, neither of them speaking but Guinevere staring so loudly that Melady could practically hear it. The knight was about to try to break the awkward silence, but was beaten to it by a mortified groan from the other woman, who covered her face with her hands.

"Ugh... By Elimine, you must think me a fool..."

"Majesty?"

"Guinevere, please. _Queens_ don't go around thinking of... _vulgar diversions_ when there are matters of state to be concerned with, and if they _do_ they certainly don't tell their much more self-controlled knights about it." She peeked through her fingers. "Does training to be a knight involve killing off such desires, or are you just naturally above them?"

"Neither," Melady said, trying not to think too much about what kind of "vulgar diversions" Guinevere had been imagining. "Well, one is taught to put knightly duties ahead of such things, but the desire is still... Knights, too, are only human."

"...Then, you wanted to?"

"Not with Galle."

She probably shouldn't have said that. She turned hastily away from Guinevere, who suddenly seemed to be watching her far too intently through the gap in her fingers, looking instead at the ceiling.

"Anyway, you have many suitors who have already made their interest known to the court. You seemed too busy for such matters, but their letters and proposals are available for you to review at your convenience. The people would be happy to see you wed, and it would alleviate your, distraction, as it were, so--"

"It wouldn't."

"Beg pardon?"

"Alleviate my distraction. Suitors and whatnot. For one thing, much too... slow."

"...If you mean you want an more immediate solution..." Melady grimaced with distaste at what she was about to propose. "Give me an hour, I'm sure one of the guards or someone knows where one might find a discreet--"

"Gods, no!"

Guinevere's outburst pulled Melady's attention back from the spot of ceiling she had been studiously focusing on. The Queen was still staring at her, but her hands were no longer covering her face, and Melady realized that it wasn't just embarrassment that was tinting her shapely face the same shade of red as her dress: there was need, want, and it directed squarely at--

"Melady." Her delicate voice had an edge to it that sent a shiver down the knight's back. Melady swallowed thickly.

"Or I could... see to the matter myself."

"I think I'd like that." Guinevere rose from the bed to stand in front of Melady, barely leaving any space between them, and threaded a hand up into the other woman's crimson hair. A look of doubt clouded her face when this provoked no reaction.

"You said... not Galle, but... was I wrong? Do you not want..."

Her words broke through the momentary stupor Melady had been in, and the knight shook her head. "You're not wrong." Relief washed over Guinevere's features. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that. "I simply never dreamed you might also..." Melady's words cut off in a sharp breath as the young queen happily stroked her jaw and neck with graceful fingers.

"Do you know how hard it can be to focus on things like duty when you're around?" Such an innocent voice.

" _I_ should be saying that."

"Then you'll do something about it?" No innocence in that implication. The queen's fingers were now ghosting over Melady's lips, and it took all her willpower to answer with words rather than just kiss or bite or lick at those teasing digits.

"With pleasure."

"Thank the Saint," Guinevere murmured as she withdrew her hand away and leaned into an embrace instead. "I almost thought you'd say 'it's improper' or 'a knight's place is on the battlefield not in the bedchamber'."

She turned her head up, lips slightly pursed and beckoning. Melady leaned down to kiss her, a kiss that was chaste for all of half a second before devolving into something messy and wonderful, hands roaming along each other's bodies all the while. When they pulled away from each other, Melady couldn't keep a smirk off her face. She tugged off her gloves and cast them casually aside.

"But Your Majesty," she said, the title a joke in the way she said it now. "How could I object when everyone knows a knight's place, in the presence of her liege..." She pushed Guinevere lightly back onto the edge of the bed before sinking to kneel before her, hands on the queen's thighs. "...is on her knees?"

Guinevere returned the smile, lightheaded with anticipation and happiness. It had been a good day, but it was going to be a far better night.


End file.
